Hope for a Better Day
by Mikhail Williams
Summary: Mikhail is a born slave but will he find a good master? Sasuke x oc, yaoi, lemon, language


No owner ship to Naruto

* * *

"We shall start the bid for our last item now and that item is a young boy who we have trained to services you every need."

With that they bring me out and my name is Mikhail Willimas or as they call me slave number 0017. The men force me to my knee's at the front of the stage then chain my collar to the stag keeping me from running. The man then continues with "As you can see he is very shy but has beautiful white skin and pink tits. He is still a virgin and his little hole is pink like his tits are making them a matching pair I would say. His most sensitive area is the inside of both his thighs but mainly the right and his left ear. He has no scars on his body as you can see but that only means he is very submissive and will do as he told. We will start the opening price 1,150 for now but do I hear 1,200?

With that the price rises till I just stop listening and hope for a good master instead of an old pervert. As I hope I hear him speak a price one final time "With the last bid at 645,000 as well as being the highest. Then this cute little slave is yours to keep take care of 0017 since he got this high of price."

The men then unchain me and take me back stage to be fitted into an outfit of my master's choice. My master seems to have chosen then french maid outfit with female undergarment's and garter belt. They put me in the undergarments first where I notice they aren't giving me a bra which makes me happy. The panties on the other hand a black silk to match the outfit and the garter belt that I already have on. The dress is next leaving only the stocking and the shoes to put on before I'm ready to meet my master. Once finished they lead me outside where the man is along with someone else but the man is young while the other is old.

The older opens the door for the man as I'm brought over which the man then pulls me into the car and makes me sit on the floor. The door is then closed and I'm left with master and the driver in this limo not a car since I couldn't tell at first. Master then tells me "I'm not your true master since that is my little brother and your my birthday gift to him. You will call me Itachi-sama, is that clear?"

I tell him "Y-yes, Itachi-sama."

With that the rest of the trip is silent till we get to the mansion which is kind of quiet but we get out in front of the mansion. I'm then led by Itachi to what looks to be a ball room where there is table of gifts which he tells me "Go stand with the other gifts."

I just do as he tells me and walk over to them but I don't stand the whole time but change between standing and sitting. After awhile it seems that it is time to give master his gifts which Itachi walks over to me with a young man. From his looks which are black hair and dark eyes I can only guess that he is my master since they share features. Itachi then tells him "Little brother this is my gift you and that is a boy under that dress not a girl. He already knows that you are his master but you will need to teach him a few things like you would with any slave. Now I must leave since I have other things that I must do so have fun with him little brother."

With that he leaves and master grabs my arm and drags me to what looks to be a throne or main chair. He sits and pulls me to sit on the ground next to him I guess to show power over me but I do as I'm instructed to. The others then start to give him his gifts as I sit next his leg even as the girls glare at me for some reason. After they are done he leads me to his room which in a corner is the gifts that are to be put away. He tells me "We are going to bath then go to bed since I'm tired from having a party and sending them away."

I tell him "Y-yes, master."

With that he leads me inside the bathroom which turns out to look like a normal Japaneses bath. We take off all our clothes then get in and I let my hair down which covers my back as well as my vital area. Once we are both in he starts by letting me clean myself till I have to reach fo my back where he does help. Problem with that is that he also see's the scars on my back from when they would beat me for not doing as I'm told. He tries to be gentle but some of the scars are fresh so I hiss when he touches the new ones none of the older ones. Once he is done he works on him self so I help in cleaning his back when the time comes for me to.

We then wash our hair then get out and dry off which at that time I blush when I notice him staring at me. He then tells me "Your skin is as soft as a babies and your voice is like an angels which is very soothing. You are my slave but you job is to stay with me and do whatever I tell you to do even if it is embracing. Is that understood and what is your name?"

I tell him "Y-yes and my n-name is Mikhail W-Williams."

He then looks at me in shock but I can't tell why but I can also tell that I must find out myself why. We then leave the bathroom with no cloths on till he hands me a dress that was in the gifts. The dress turns out to be panties and a bra with a veil attached as well as all being made of black silk. I put it on then sit on the bed till he tells me what to do next which he comes to be in black silk pajama pants. He then grabs me and pulls me to the head of the bed and gets in which can only mean that we will share the bed.

* * *

The next day I wake to find Sasuke gone but the door is locked which means that I've been caged in here. I then find some cloths to change into so I go to the bath to change only to find the outfit very perverted. It is another maid outfit but no under layers also no back to it but one black layer that covers my whole body. The sleeves are like noodles but my front is only covered by the apron and white panties to match the rimming of the skirt. I then put on a collar that was laying next to it and a maid hat, thing to finish the outfit. I then spot a garter belt with stockings so I put the garter belt on and slip it under the panties. After I have the stockings on the door opens to reveal Sasuke standing at the door.

I blush as he walks over to me and places his left hand on my ass then squeezes it making me jump. He then tries to make a move but Itachi walks in looking for Sasuke so he turns and talks to him. I take that time to find something else to where which I do but this is a sailor fuku in red and black. I then turn back to Sasuke only to be pulled along to the dinning hall where he sits and I sit by his feet. As breakfast moves on I notice some girl sitting next to Sasuke on the opposite side since I'm on the left. She seems to be one of the girls from the party that was glaring at me but I don't like her one bit.

After breakfast Sasuke has a lot of work to do but after that he leads me to a garden where we spend the rest of the day. We sit out at a pavilion where he reads books and keeps my head on my lap as I eat grapes and listen to him. Everything is going fine until the girl comes our way and asks Sasuke "Why are you out here with a slave instead of being with your fiance?"

He tells her "You may be my fiance but you can't tell me what to do or what I can do with my slave."

She then grins and asks him "If your slave is so loyal then does he know his own master's name?"

Sasuke asks me "What is my name?"

I tell him "Your name is Sasuke Uchiha, master."

She then asks him "Fine, so he knows your name but do you know his?"

Sasuke tells me "Mikhail, come sit up in my lap."

I turn to him then move to sit in his lap where the girl takes a seat next to him with a scowl on her face. He then wraps his arms around me making me blush but he gets back to eating as I rest my head on his chest. I also get back to eating the grapes after I watch the girl leave so I then relax in Sasuke's arms. After sometime we head back to his room change and go to sleep which I put on the some outfit just in red.

* * *

The next day I find another outfit but this one is a slave outfit that you normally see them wearing. Next to that I find gold body jewelry with red gems which I put all on except for one of the rings. I put a large bracelet on my left thigh and a smaller one on the right ankle then a bracelet on my left wrist. I then pick up one for my right forearm, three rings which I put two on the right and one on the left. The last few are a necklace which I put on easily but the last few were more strange to me than the others. I can only guess that they are for piercing so I handle two of them by putting them on each ear. The last on makes me blush till I spot another ring that I can tell is a cock ring with a green gem.

Sasuke then walks in on me trying to figure out what to do about the last one which he notices. He then grins and helps me put the ring on then pierces my cock making me feel hot as he messes with my cock. After he is done we go to the dinning hall where we eat breakfast but after that instead of going to his job we go back to his room. Once we are in he tosses me on the bed then starts to play with my body which I let him till he reaches my chest. At that time he grabs out two more rings that he pierces into each of my little tits which really hurts.

I scream in pain then calm down as he rubs my cock with his knee or should I say grinds it. Only problem is that I can't cum with the ring on it so I beg him to take it off but he just ignores me. He then grabs a bottle that is filled with a slick liquid that he uses to prep me for the next step in what we are doing. After he deems me ready he shoves his cock up my ass then lets me cum after he does but I'm tired by the end as well. After he finishes he cleans both of us then we take a nap and from then we stay together even after the wedding.

The end.

* * *

r&r


End file.
